Say no
by Miss Pepinillo
Summary: Para Menma, Hinata era extraña. ¿Acaso nunca podía decir no? Esa mujer no era humana. Menma & Hinata. Para mi fan #1 y amiga, Luna-chan.


**Disclaimer**: los personajes de Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

« _Pensamientos _»

— Diálogos –

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

**Nota: **este es un shot para mi fan # 1, **Luna-chan.**

* * *

**[**Say** no****]**

By

**Lady Mitzuki**

* * *

No sabía que era más molesto.

Toda la bola de idiotas que iban y venían de un lado a otro, o que toda esa bola de idiotas rodearan a cierta persona que no podía dar una negativa durante todo el tiempo en que trabajaba en Pandora Productions.

Menma bufó, molesto, no sabía porque rayos se molestaba, solo la veía, asintiendo y encargándose delos deberes que los demás tenían que hacer.

Bola de holgazanes.

Era obvio que esa mujer tenía un problema.

No podía decir "no".

Kami-sama, ¿acaso era tan difícil decirle no a alguien?

Era fácil. Venía la persona con "x" problema y solo le decía un "no" fuerte y claro. Sí, sí, podrían tacharlo de inhumano pero, era actor ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Una buena acción por parte suya?

Se puso de pie cuando no pudo seguir soportando ver a Hyūga Hinata llevando a cabo cada una de las obligaciones que a ella no le concernían. Tsk, eso le pasaba por ser tonta y buena gente. ¿En serio había ese tipo de gentes en la actualidad?

Dejando la botella con agua a un lado, Menma se encaminó hacia donde Hinata seguía parada con dos cajas llenas de papeles y basura que suponía, eran las cosas sin cumplirse de todos los trabajadores en la producción.

Miró con el ceño fruncido cómo la pobre no podía ni si quiera soportar el peso de las grandes cajas en sus frágiles y pequeños brazos. Las piernas no le dejaban de temblar y ella no dejaba de tambalearse de un lado a otro.

Por Kami… ¿asi de patética era? No podía creer que esa mujer fuese la que hiciera todos los guiones para crear los doramas que realizaba.

Suspiró y se dio cuenta de algo muy importante.

¿Por qué mierda estaba **él **parado en frente de ella como si quisiera ayudarla?

Todo empeoró cuando la ojiperla levantó su mirada, parpadeando un par de veces y mirándole detrás de las cajas y papeles sueltos. Al principio fue curiosidad lo que pintó en aquellos aperlados ojos, pero después fue temor y miedo. Bueno, no la culpaba, solía ser en serio un cruel, tirano, arrogante, desalmado trabajador, no le gustaba ser molestado por personas estorbosas y débiles.

Menma prefería por todas las cosas deshacerse de todas ellas antes de topárselas dos veces.

Dio la vuelta, negando por lo patética que en verdad era la Hyūga.

¿En serio trataba de ser amable? ¿Acaso no podía decir **no**? Decir no era tan fácil como aprender a andar en bicicleta.

¿Se la pasaría toda la vida aceptando todos los favores que le pidiesen sonriendo? ¿Qué recibía a cambio de eso? ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿No conocía la palabra "no"? ¿No existía en su vocabulario? ¿Sería asi de tonta?...

Y… ¿Por qué carajo se hacía todas y esas preguntas?

Menma gruñó.

_— Debería de ser un poco más amable con todos los empleados del lugar, ¿sabes? no me extrañaría que todos tuviesen una fotografía tuya con dardos o cuchillos clavados en esta._

Jodido Naruto y sus palabras que llegaron por arte de magia a su cabeza.

¿Buena acción del día, ah? nunca había hecho tal cosa, eso era para los idiotas que se quebraban la espalda por personas que no lo merecían. No era un maldito niño explorador para hacer algo asi, no iba a rebajarse a ese nivel.

Pero, Oh rayos, nuevamente la duda.

¿En serio existía una persona que no podía decir "no" nadie? Sin duda, esa mujer no era de este mundo.

Detuvo su andar y miró por encima de su hombre la espalda de la ojiperla alejarse, sin dejar de tambalear, hacia la dirección contraria a la que él pensó marcharse.

Oh bueno, por primera vez haría una buena acción del día. O tal vez, la primera/última que hiciera en su vida.

Lanzó un suspiró al aire y negó con la cabeza un par de veces por lo que estaba a punto de realizar.

Esa Hyūga iba aprender a decirle **no **a toda las personas.

Vaya que sí.

Aprendería del buen maestro, después de todo.

* * *

Como siempre todo marchaba de maravilla por Pandora Productions. Si bien, tenía muchas cosas que hacer y su salida se había retrasado ante unos cuantas "tareas" más que le cayeron de sorpresa; fácilmente pudo haberse negado a hacerlos, pero vamos, que ella no podía hacerlo.

Era… Uhm, una de sus debilidades darle una negativa a alguien, además, le gustaba ayudar a las personas. No perdía nada haciéndolo y a nadie le molestaba.

¿O sí?

La puerta sonar hizo que Hinata diese un brinquito en su lugar, afortunadamente las cajas que le había costado mucho cargar ya estaban encima del escritorio. Giró el cuerpo completo y este tubo un temblor de pies hasta el último cabello negro azulado que poseía.

— ¿M-Menma-sama? –preguntó, tartamudeando nerviosa al tener a ese peli negro ojiazul en la misma habitación que ella misma, respirando el mismo aire, frente a ella, cara a cara sin cajas de por medio que la protegían de ese par de zafiros que no dejaban de provocarle nervios.

Este no respondió a su pregunta, de hecho, no tenía por qué responderle. Era uno de sus superiores, un actor al fin y al cabo, pero su superior al ser la estrella de toda la producción que generaba ganancias. Se cohibió como una pequeña niña que pasaba al frente de toda la clase para presentarse, ya que estar en el mismo sitio que Uzumaki Menma en serio le daba pavor.

Y no, no era que él fuese mala persona, era solo que Hinata se sentía un poquito abrumada ante su silencio y la profunda mirada que en aquellos momentos el Uzumaki le daba.

¿Acaso tendría algo malo en el rostro? Y decir ser asi ¿Por qué no se lo decía? Tal como le decía a todas las mujeres y hombres que trabajaban ahí, sin pelos en la punta y dando su opinión sin ser pedida, importando un mísero comino lo que opinarán todos.

— Hyūga.

— ¿H-Hai?

— ¿Te acostarías conmigo?

—…

—…

—… ¿Q-Qué?

Pensó que tal vez había caído y se habría dado un golpe en la cabeza con alguna caja, el escritorio o con un bolígrafo. Sin embargo, ese calorcito tan conocido en sus mejillas le dio a saber que no, no estaba dormida y tampoco se había desmayado como ella deseó hacerlo.

Estaba despierta y lo que escuchó, fue lo que escuchó.

— Dije –Menma lentamente se acercó hasta la ojiperla, que al estar paralizada y abochornada por su brusca pregunta, aprovechó hasta estar a escasos centímetros del rostro de la peliazul —: ¿Te acostarías conmigo?

Fue tan solo un lapso de unos cuantos segundos para recibir una respuesta.

¡Paff!

Nop, no fue como se lo planteó.

Pensó que por una vez en la vida –o en todo el tiempo en que venía trabajando ahí– llegarían a sus oídos una negativa rotunda de los labios –rosados y lindos–, pero no.

La primera buena acción de Menma, tal vez única en su vida –no recordaba nunca haber hecho algo para beneficio de alguien más que no fuese él mismo– no salió como… pensó.

Eso se lo demostraba la cara rojiza por parte de Hinata que le veía con furia en sus ojos –tal vez solo era bochorno–, lo que le confirmó que ella no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de invitaciones.

Hinata no dijo nada, solo pasó a su costado, sin gritar o algo más, se fue silenciosamente, salvo el gran golpe que produjo la puerta siendo golpeada con gran fuerza.

Llevó una mano hasta la zona golpeada y la palpó, dándose cuenta de su leve inflamación asi como ardor. Para ser una mujer débil, no golpeaba mal.

— Tsk –masculló, recargándose en el escritorio y observando por la puerta por donde la peli azul había salido notablemente enfadada —, eso me pasa por querer ayudar a alguien –aunque si era sincero esa tal vez no fuese la mejor manera de ayudarla a decirle no a las personas molestas.

Pero, bueno, le había enseñado cómo reaccionar para la próxima vez que le quisiera hacer ese tipo de invitaciones.

Y para la siguiente, haría las acciones sin avisar, como robarle un beso.

Tal vez.

**Fin.**

* * *

**H**ola hermoso y precioso público.

Otra vez estoy aquí con un OS de esta pareja que, ya saben, yo sé, todos saben, tú sabes, él sabe, nosotros…, amo…, no mucho como el NaruHina (OTP por siempre), pero de que la quiero y me ha enviciado, lo ha hecho.

Pero, debo decir que la principal razón por la cual lo publique no fue por tener una historia más u otro fin. No.

La verdad, es porque quería darle un regalo a mi fan # 1, o mejor dicho, a una de mis amigas. Luna-chan.

Luna-chan, en serio espero que te guste este regalo, el cual puedes hacer cualquier uso. Agradezco mucho todo el apoyo que me has dado y sobre todo, que me hayas aguantado. Muchas personas no lo logran, jajaja.

De todo corazón, espero que te guste, que te rías porque ese es el propósito de este pequeño shot, hacer reír.

También agradecer a todas las personas que han leído todos mis fics y que leen este nuevo trabajo que se agrega a mi lista.

Y, por cierto, quiero hacer llegar por este medio que dos de mis historias las he borrado.

**Duele amarte **y **Volver amarte**. ¿La razón? Falta de ideas. Cómo lo saben, estoy más acostumbrada a escribir NH o MH, no soy a dar con las otras parejas, pero quiero mejorar y hacerlo, sin embargo, para eso tengo que comenzar de cero.

Estos dos proyectos no quedarán en el olvido, los retomare nuevamente, solo que está vez serán one-shot para mostrar las ideas que en un principio quise plantear.

Sé que se enojarán algunos y pido disculpas por ello de anticipo, pero les digo y prometo que se los traeré de nueva cuenta.

Muchas gracias por llegar aquí y por fis, dame un comentario, ¿sí?, tu opinión y tú, son importantes para mí.

**Besos a larga distancia a todos**.


End file.
